


Remember That Night?

by sayitfirst



Series: dnf songfics bc i have no self control [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Flashbacks, M/M, Moving On, Not Beta Read, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Break Up, Songfic, author is projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayitfirst/pseuds/sayitfirst
Summary: Five months, it took five months until everything came crashing back into George at full speed. Five months of rebuilding himself and forgetting about what once was the most important thing to him. Five months, all for five stupid words displayed on his phone screen to fuck him up all over again.Dream: Do you remember that night?Based on the song 'Remember That Night?' by Sara Kays.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf songfics bc i have no self control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200485
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Remember That Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song and decided at 1 in the morning that I needed to speedrun this because I couldn't get the prompt out of my head. Sorry if it's a tad messy, I was insanely sleep-deprived while writing this :D I suggest listening to the song, it's a banger.

The conversation still stung in the back of George’s mind, the wound still fresh, his heart still hurting. It had only been a few days since then; since Dream left George standing alone in his dorm with tears in his eyes, since Dream explained that he needed to focus on his future, and that apparently did not include George.

“What the fuck are you saying?”

“I’m sorry, George,” his hand went to reach for the smaller boy’s shoulder but was quickly swatted away. “I just- I want to focus on making my family proud, and that means I need to spend more time on schoolwork than-”

“Than on your boyfriend? Oh, sorry, _ex-boyfriend_. That’s bullshit, Dream. You can do both, you know?” George tried to keep the tears from falling, he wouldn’t let himself break in front of the other man.

“I can’t. I really am sorry, George. I have to go,” Dream whispered.

And that was the last time. The last time they spoke, the last time George watched Dream leave his dorm, the last time they had seen each other.

It hurt, obviously, knowing that George had given several months of his life to someone who had decided that he had no room for him in his future. It stung to think about how many firsts they had shared together, how they had trusted each other and loved each other so deeply, how they could tell each other anything and everything. It was all gone now, all thrown out the window the second Dream showed up unannounced and told George they needed to talk. 

What hurt George more than anything was the fact that none of it made sense. Sure, they were studying different things, so George didn’t know exactly how difficult school had gotten for the other, but Dream was a good student, one of the best he knew. So to leave the person who cared about him most for something that seemed so insignificant? George felt like he had been sucker-punched. 

After the first month alone, George attempts to begin healing. He finally leaves his dorm to study at the library, he starts letting Alex drag him out to parties again, he doesn’t put up a fight when Karl suggests they go to a bar. He refrains from speaking to people like Sapnap, Ant, or Bad, fearing how close they still are with Dream. 

It does suck a little, to have to distance himself from people who he considered to be some of his closest friends, but he would be able to speak to them eventually. That, like everything else recently, would take some time. 

Despite that, George prides himself on the little things, like the fact that he only thinks about Dream late at night now. When the darkness wraps around him and his bedroom gets a little too cold, his mind betrays him as he seeks back to the times where the two would fall asleep, limbs tangled together under warm sheets to fight off the chill.

He remembers the first time they met, completely by accident. He remembers the way he instantly blushed when he realized the barista had mixed up his order with the gorgeous, tall blond across the cafe, how their hands brushed when they traded drinks, how Dream's goofy wheeze made George smile wider than he had in a long time, how Dream had been the bold one to ask the flustered boy for his phone number. George remembers how he went home that day and thanked whatever God was above them for the accidental meeting, he remembers throwing himself onto his bed and hiding his reddened face in his pillow, trying his best to remove the stupid smile off his face.

By the second month, George was good. He wasn’t amazing, but he was doing a lot better. He found it easier to open up to Karl and Alex about how he was feeling, they were glad they didn’t have to push him to tell them what was wrong. The three of them found themselves spending a lot more time together now that George could go nights without having Dream and their broken relationship cross his mind.

George even worked up the courage to start seeing new people. There was a boy who worked in the library who had definitely noticed that George had stopped coming into the building with the tall blond who was always attached to his hip. There was another boy who had asked him for his number after class, and they had been on a few dates since then, but nothing went very far before slowly fizzling out of existence.

What mattered was that George was working on it. He was moving on with his life after a month of drowning in his own sorrow, of distancing himself from people who cared about him, of wasting away in his room. George knew that this was the only option.

He still had the occasional rough night. Sometimes alone, and sometimes he’d be out with Karl and Alex when it hit him. Like that one night after Alex had convinced his two friends that having a Saturday movie night was lame and that they should definitely hit up a bar instead. George sat at the end of the bar, nursing a half-empty glass of whatever the handsome man across the room had ordered for him when he spotted it. 

Past the floor of various dancing strangers, he could see two men in the corner of the room. There was an obvious height difference, the taller one leaning against the wall, his giant hands placed at the shorter’s waist. The smaller man was laughing, head thrown back, while the other watched with a large smile plastered on his face, like the man he was holding was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It made George sick, to sit there silently and watch the two interact. The smaller boy had now hidden his face in his partner’s chest, before bringing his hands up to cup his face and kiss him.

He couldn’t help it, his half-drunk mind displayed images of him and Dream once in the exact same place. Laughing and kissing, looking at each other like they were the only two in the room. There was a very brief moment of weakness, where George slipped his phone out of his pocket and opened up Dream’s contact, hovering over the call button.

 _Maybe if I could just hear his voice one last time_ , he thought. 

Luckily, Karl and Alex shouting at him to get his ass on the dance floor and join them interrupted whatever stupid decision he might’ve made. He clicked his phone off and shoved it into his back pocket, making his way over to his friends.

George was doing better.

The third and fourth months were pure bliss. George had done it, he had moved past his broken heart and had forgotten all about the other man he once cared for. 

Thanks to the fact that George and Dream had completely different majors, there was no chance of running into him during classes or getting stuck in a group assignment together. He had also managed to avoid seeing him at any campus parties he attended, which he had to admit, made him glad to know that Dream probably _was_ focusing on his schoolwork. 

He’s been on several dates, and while he hadn’t found anyone that he deemed worthy of a second, George was able to sit through dinner without thinking about what used to be. He could order coffee at the cafe they met at again, he could look at couples enjoying each other’s company and not feel bitter or spiteful, he could talk to men that were taller than him or had blond hair without getting flashbacks of his past lover. George was quite proud of himself.

George had also managed to work up the courage to set up a lunch with Sapnap, Bad, and Ant. He had started by apologizing for being so MIA the last few months, and he explained how he felt as if him still being their friend would put the three of them in the middle of something they didn’t want to be apart of. They, of course, explained that nothing like that would ever happen, but were glad that he reached out and was doing well nonetheless.

It took some time, some rough nights, some tears, but George was going to be okay. After four months, he readapted to what life was like without Dream at his side. He didn’t have to tell his brain not to think about him anymore, he didn’t have to fight the urge to click the call button under Dream’s contact name. 

Five months, it took five months until everything came crashing back into George at full speed. Five months of rebuilding himself and forgetting about what once was the most important thing to him. Five months, all for five stupid words displayed on his phone screen to fuck him up all over again.

_Dream: Do you remember that night?_

This couldn’t be happening, not now, late at night, months after George had felt so much better about the breakup and had done everything he could to move on, to forget.

He stared at the words. Of course, he remembered, and Dream knew it. It was before they were official, before anything seriously romantic had happened between them. George always had trouble sleeping, it’s part of the reason he was up now at 1 in the morning reading a short but damaging text from his ex-boyfriend.

It had been around 2 in the morning when George sent the first text, a simple ‘hey’ to see if his friend was awake at such a time. To the brunet’s surprise, he received a text almost immediately. Dream had asked him why he was still up, to which George responded that he couldn’t sleep, but also added the fact that Dream was in no place to ask such a question. Dream explained that he was attempting to grind out multiple assignments at once, but his plan was going rather poorly.

The conversation continued, throwing around meaningless jokes and mindless flirty comments before Dream said that he had an idea and that George needed to be ready in 10 minutes.

7 long, drawn-out minutes passed before another text came through.

_Dream: I’m outside, hurry up!! I think it’s gonna rain :O_

Before George knew it, he was sneaking out of his dorm and slipping into the passenger seat of Dream’s car.

“This was your brilliant idea? Where are we even going?” George rolled his eyes.

“Wherever the road takes us, Georgie,” Dream giggled.

The road had taken them to a Walmart parking lot, apparently. Dream insisted that because it had been years since George moved from London and he still didn’t know how to drive in America, now would be the perfect chance to learn.

“You’re such an idiot,” George joked, refusing to leave his seat. “It’s 2:30 in the morning, it’s pouring outside, and we’re both sleep-deprived. This is the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

“No, no. I’ve totally had worse ideas than this,” Dream smiled at him, green eyes filled with fondness.

George laughed and shook his head, turning to stare out the window. He couldn’t see the streets very clearly, due to the water droplets covering the glass, but he could make out shining street lights and a surprising amount of cars passing by. He smiled, it was a calming sight.

“Sorry ‘bout the shitty weather. I didn’t think it’d get this bad when I decided to hop in my car and drive to your place,” Dream scratched the back of his neck, watching the smaller boy turn to him.

“It’s alright, actually. I think the rain made me sleepier; if that makes sense. Plus, I get to spend time with you and that’s never something to apologize for,” George smiled sheepishly, eyes half hooded from lack of sleep.

“Yeah, well, I’m glad I could help. You’re always awake so late at night, I worry sometimes, you know?” Dream seemed nervous, and George took pride in the fact that maybe it was his fault. He made _Dream_ nervous.

“You don’t need to worry about me, I’m fine. Promise,” he extended his hand out to the blond, pinky finger in the air, and waited patiently.

“Maybe I don’t need to, but that won’t stop me from being concerned when you text me at 4 in the morning,” Dream linked his pinky finger with George’s. “I care a lot about you, you idiot.”

It took a second, but George eventually processed Dream’s words and his eyes went wide. Hearing the way Dream explained that he was always going to worry, that he cared about him, George couldn’t hold back any longer.

Before he allowed his mind to catch up with the rest of him, George leaned in and pressed his lips to Dreams. They were only connected for a brief moment, before George pulled back, face flushed and eyes full of panic.

“Ah- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- That was not how I wanted that to go,” he refused to meet Dream’s eyes.

“George,” Dream laughed. “George, can you look at me, please?”

George slowly looked up, Dream’s green eyes boring into his brown ones. It was dark, but George could still tell that even Dream’s face had gone a light shade of red. Yeah, he was definitely able to make him nervous.

George took it all in, the way Dream’s stupid smile faded as his hands cupped his face, the way his gaze shifted from George’s eyes to his lips, the way George could feel his own eyes closing as Dream got closer, the way their lips brushed when Dream spoke.

“You don’t need to apologize.”

George remembers that night like it was yesterday, he remembers the way their lips melted into each other, hands on waists and fingers pulling gently on hair, the giggles they both let out when they finally pulled apart to catch their breath. He remembers the way Dream looked at him, pupils large and cheeks red, and asked him if this meant Dream could finally call George his boyfriend. 

George remembers the drive home, his hand perfectly slotted into Dream’s. He remembers how they stayed parked outside of George’s place, George unable to say goodbye because Dream kept pulling him in, pressing lips to his neck, peppering gentle kisses all around his face, telling him that they could spend the night at Dream’s if George wanted to. But no, George had an early class tomorrow, and he really needed to get some sleep, so he gave the taller boy one last kiss goodnight and went inside.

Two days had passed since the text had sent George on a spiral down memory lane, but he hadn’t replied at all. The words were still there, waiting for a response, staring him down.

He had slipped back into old habits, staying up all night thinking of his past, thinking of what used to be and what should have been if it wasn’t for Dream screwing everything up. He wondered if Dream had been doing the same thing.

George wondered if Dream also lay awake at night, scrolling down months into his Snapchat memories to rewatch videos the two of them had taken, if he sobbed into his pillow while thinking about when everything came crashing down around them, if Dream was also on hour-long calls with their friends asking for guidance.

He had been in a call with Karl, Alex, and Sapnap for most of his day. George had cried into his phone, explaining how hard the last few months had been and how long it took him to finally feel good enough to move on with his life. He didn’t dare ask if any of them had heard from Dream, because knowing the answer would only hurt him more.

Memories danced in his head, Dream surprising him on his birthday with a homemade dinner and a movie night because Dream knew how much George preferred to spend time indoors, Dream playing with his hair to help him fall asleep because after months together he knew what calmed George down. Dream knew George, he knew him like they had been friends for all his life. 

The friendly words of reassurance weren’t enough to stop him. It was 2:30 in the morning when he had pulled out his phone and opened to the conversation that had been haunting him for the last 2 days. George began typing, he spilled every last thought he had into his message, hoping that he would somehow be able to get his point across in the scrambled feelings he was writing out.

_George: You have no clue how long it took me to get where I am now. You don’t know how many months I spent awake at night thinking about what we had and how it was all for nothing. I thought I was going to be stuck in that place forever, but I pulled through, I made it out. You told me you couldn’t be with me and eventually, I understood. I moved on and I met new people because I believed that’s what you would have wanted. And I’d be lying if I said that I stopped thinking about you, if I said I stopped wanting you. But the thing is, you weren’t a priority in my mind anymore, you were only there on my weakest days when I thought I was going to die without you next to me. So for you to text me like this, out of nowhere, after all my hard work… Really, Dream? You know I miss you, you know I think about you, because you know me. I know that you know me better than anyone, but I’m really not sure if I can do this all over again._

His finger had hit the send button before he could stop himself. George knew he needed to send it anyway, there was no point in waiting any longer. There was no point in putting himself through another night of wondering what was running through Dream’s mind. 

George was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed his phone light up, and light buzz coming from it as Dream’s contact name and picture appeared on the screen. He was calling. Why was he calling?

George let the phone ring, staring at the photo displayed on the device. It was a picture from one of their first official dates when Dream had taken George out to his favourite sushi restaurant. George remembers looking into his eyes and realizing he was falling dangerously fast for the gorgeous boy in front of him, and he couldn’t help but snap a quick photo while Dream was scanning the menu. 

And just like that, he gave in.

“George…”

George couldn't believe he’s hearing his voice again.

“What do you want?”

“Do you? Do you remember that night? Because I do, and I can’t stop thinking about how fucking stupid I am for throwing it all away.” He sounded wrecked.

“Dream, you can’t do this.”

“I’m outside, I’m in the car, it’s raining.”

“Dream, it’s late,” he whispered.

“Come out, please.”

And George did.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's ignore the fact that George has trouble sleeping in this fic because we all know that's not the case irl.  
> Comments + kudos are always appreciated! I'm also in the middle of a chaptered dnf fic right now if you wanted to check that out :D And I've finally made a Twitter for my ao3 which is SAYITF1RST! Come be friends :]


End file.
